Allouette in Wonderland: A MMZ Fic
by Sock Hyren
Summary: This is a silly little Alice parody using Megaman Zero charcater. WARNING! EXTREME OOC-NESS! Ceil: DAMN STRAIGHT!


Allouette in Wonderland: A Megaman Zero fic By: Rodney Emerson  
  
Chapter 1: The Mirror Play  
  
One day at the resistance base...  
  
Resistance Guy 1: No you nimrod! Australia is an Island!  
  
R. G. 2: Nooooo, it's an island nation!  
  
Zero: No! You're both wrong! Japan owns Australia! So by decree of Japan, It's an Island!  
  
R. G. 1: That's what I said!  
  
Zero: No you didn't! I said Japan; the greatest country in the WORLD owned Australia and said it was an Island!  
  
R. G. 2: Japan doesn't own Australia! And Japan's an island too!  
  
R. G. 3: Japan is not an Island! It's an Island Nation!  
  
Zero: Hey! Do you want me to use this! *Starts to draw Beam Sword*  
  
R. G. 1: You can't do anything without that! Ya blonde hared, girly looking............Girly boy!  
  
Zero: *Sniff* I'm Not a Girly Boy!  
  
R. G. 1: Watcha gonna do? Cry?  
  
Zero: No...*Sniff* I'm Telling Ceil! *Runs off sobbing* CEIL!!!! THIER MAKING FUN OF ME AGAIN!!!!  
  
Resistance Guys: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!  
  
At Ceil's office...  
  
Ceil was with Allouette. She was talking about important "girls and boy" things...  
  
Ceil: ...and remember, never be afraid to show off a little leg, something simple like this can have a man crawling!  
  
Allouette: But shouldn't men and women be in an equal, loving relationship?  
  
Ceil: Who taught you that! Have you been listening to the old man again!? *Sigh* Again, Allouette, women own men...it's just the way of li.....  
  
Zero: *Crying like a little girl* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! THE OTHERS WERE PIKING ON MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ceil: Again!? Ooooooo! They must WANT to feel my...Erm...Excuse me Allouette! Me and the other soldiers need to..."Talk" *Runs off With Zero in tow*  
  
Ceil left in a hurry down to the hall to the idiotic Resistance Members to "talk" a little, this left Allouette alone, board, and full of questions. But she soon decided to set these questions aside for later. She picked up her doll and started toward her room. But she stopped in mid step; she noticed an old mirror on Ceil's dresser. It was a very attractive object; its frame was gold and encrusted with small emeralds. The glass itself was clear, without even a spec of age showing. Allouette gazed at the mirror, almost like she was in a mystical trance. She walked slowly to the mirror, holding her hands out to grasp it. When she finally had it in grasp, she stared at her reflection fondly. She tilted her head a little to each side. Then she stuck her tongue out, seeming to taunt her reflection, which didn't really matter because her reflection was doing it back. The small reploid girls became very amused by her one girl show. She made an assortment of face at the mirror. From the hallway, the sound of Ceil yelling could be heard. Allouette chuckled a little.  
  
Allouette: Adults are such morons, *To the Mirror* don't you think?  
  
She nodded at the mirror, giving the illusion of agreement.  
  
Allouette: They're always waltzing around like they know stuff and they can't even put two and two together! And Zero and Ceil...those two are always so lubbe dubbe! When Ceil isn't bossing him around that is.  
  
She chuckled to herself, and then she got an idea...  
  
Allouette: (As Zero) Oh Ceil! You're so hot! You're hotter than hot! You're...a hot hotty!  
  
Allouette: (As Ceil) Oh Zero! You're hot too! I want us to be hot together but Omega X is trying to kill us!  
  
Allouette: (As Omega X) LOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!! I R 0M3G4 X!!!!!! PH34R MY P0W4!!!!!!! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!  
  
Allouette: (Zero) DIE BEYOTCH!!!!! *Slashing Movements*  
  
Allouette: (Omega) BLARG! I R DEAD!!!!  
  
Allouette: (Ceil) Oh Zero! You have saved us all! Now I will reward you by making sweet monkey love to you!!  
  
Allouette: (Zero) YAY!!!! *Goes in for kiss*  
  
Allouette then proceeded to play kiss the mirror while doing he Zero act. When her lips touched the mirror, the tiny glass object began to glow brightly. The girl had opened her eyes and was almost blinded. She felt like something was pulling her into the mirror, she let out a scream in hope to alert the others...  
  
In the hallway...  
  
Ceil: *Now in a Dominatrix outfit and holding a whip* WHO'S YOUR MAMMA BITCH!!! *Strikes Whip*  
  
Resistance Guy: You Are!!! *Is hit by whip* Eep!  
  
Zero: Thank you Ceil! ^_^  
  
Ceil: What you call me!?!?!?  
  
Zero: EEK! I mean, mommy!  
  
Ceil: Did I say you could talk!!!! *Strikes Whip at Zero*  
  
Zero: ACK! O_o  
  
It was apparent that the others didn't hear. Allouette was sucked into the mirror forcefully. Where she was going, she didn't know...  
  
End of Chapter 1:  
  
I thought this up when I was hyper. I think it turned out pretty well though, what do you think? Tell me please! So I'll have a reason to continue this. 


End file.
